1 more average day
by final-darkness000
Summary: riku sora cloud leon aerith tifa kairi and yuffie are all in highschool what madness will ensue when riku and yuffie start getting feelings for eachother


**own:yes yes yes i do own**

**disclaimer:um there is no disclaimer i dont think well maybe 1 or 2 spoilers oh and whereever you wanna imagine riku with a smirk just go right ahead.**

**summary:ok itd take a page to summarize so ill go ahead and tell the story.**

**chapters:yes many well 5 4 for the days and 5 for aftermath**

**chapter 1:the glue **

_**Riku**_

**Riku always hated history he thought to himself"why the hell do we have to learn about stuff that already happened."**

**He just looked at cid talking about who knows what than he turned around just to get smacked in the head with a spitball by yuffie."Hey what'd you do that for"riku said.**

**"Hehehehehee im having fun silly dont you wanna have some fun?" They were interupted by a screaming cid telling them that they had detention after classes.**

**"now look at what you got me into _yuffie_" said riku.**

**"hehehehehhehehe i just wanted to have some fun"she repeated. **

**Riku thought"oh lord what have i gotten myself into this time"**

**Ding ding ding,it was lunch yet again the same thing usually kept on happening cloud teased on leon for using a sword that looked so small.**

**Yuffie rushed into the cafeteria screaming"MAC AND CHEESE MAC AND CHEESE".**

**Riku snickered"hehehehehee looks like yuffie started up another riot"**

**Leon shouted"hey cmon cloud stop it or else i won't invite you to my party".**

**Everyone looked so intrigued it also seemed their eyeballs were about to fall out.Riku gulped"um leon what party you never have parties".**

**"um riku you do know that no one has parties right?"sora said.**

**"Ya i know sora but that just proves my point that he won't have a party"riku said.**

**"hey hey hey guys i am having a party it's tomorrow night be there or be squared"leon said.**

**"um leon you do know that no one ever says that anymore right?"cloud said.**

**"um yes cloud but that's just what makes it more original"leon said.**

**"dude i said _no one ever says that anymore_"cloud scowled**

**"hey cloud who you taking to the party?"leon said**

**"um i really dont know probably Aeris since she was kind"cloud said.**

**Sora,riku and squall all burst out into laughter."guys is it really that pathetic"cloud said**

**"no but the thing that just happened makes it pretty pathetic"riku said**

**Cloud turned around just to find that aerith just got splattered in the face by some mashed potatoes."AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA oh my lord that is probably the funniest thing i've ever seen."**

**"so who you gonna with riku?"leon said.**

**"eh i'll probably ask yuffie"riku said as he thought to him himself ya might as well ask her she was pretty hot wait back up i just thought she was hot then again she is pretty hot no riku no riku don't be dumb and think of her that way but then again her short raven hair did look great on her dammit riku dammit dont be dumb.**

**Leon squirted juice out his nose and screamed"WHAT!" so that everyone could hear him in a 3 mile radius.**

**Riku smirked"well she is well hot i guess you could say"**

**Leon screamed yet again"WHAT!" this time it was like a 15 mile radius it could've broken his eardrums.**

**Sora just laughed then he said"cmon riku shes not your type shes like super hyper active while your calm and well laid back"**

**"dude sora i'm not that laid back am I? Am I even cool dude?"riku said**

**"ok riku listen your probably 1 of the most popular people in this school"sora said**

**"ok fine i am pretty popular"riku said "but i doubt yuffie would want to go on a date with me"those words escaped his mouth.**

**"WHAT!" sora said.riku had been really tired of hearing those cursed words."RIKU YOU COULD GET HER IN A SECOND IF YOU WANTED HER DUDE"**

**"well i guess i could try but i doubt she'd say yes"riku said**

**_Yuffie_ **

**"so who do you like aerith i'm betting it's that cloud dude"tifa said**

**Aerith screamed"AAAAAAAAAAH I DON'T LIKE HIM"**

**"i bet you do aerith" tifa said**

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"aerith screamed at the top of her lungs so that the whole cafeteria looked at her"I DON'T LIKE CLOUD!" she said**

**"hey cloud did you just hear that?"leon said**

**"uh huh"said cloud looking dazed.**

**"i bet you do"tifa whispered.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"aerith screamed so that a nuke would have probably of sounded like less of a commotion.**

**kairi popped outta nowhere and asked yuffie"who do you like?"**

**yuffie thought to her self well she did think riku was sexy with that long silver hair and aquamarine eyes WAIT A MOMENT DID THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE JUST SAY THAT."um no one"she answered in a cracked voice.**

**Ding ding ding**

_**Riku**_

**Onto the next class riku sighed just as riku walked around the cornered he encountered a running yuffie about to smash into him.bamyuffie had just landed on riku's body and they were positioned ontop of eachother as if they were making out.riku was the first 1 to stand up and brushed the dirt off yuffie quickly apologized and rushed to her next class riku thought to himself strange strange girl and yet i feel attracted to her somehow wait riku wait what am i saying he bonked his nogan and continued walking to his next class.**

**As soon as riku got in cid made an announcement"as your beloved principal I'm pleased to announce that we will be combining our science classes so they can pair up for this years science fair".**

**Oh this is great riku said to himself.**

**As soon as the other class got in there was chaos in the end riku and yuffie were left without **

**partners"hehehehehe looked like you guys are partners"as cid pushed them together looking like they hugged.**

**"fine might as well you ok with this yuffie?"**

**personally yuffie loved it but she couldn't let him know that"um sure"she replied**

**As they were about to leave to the next room they noticed they got superglued together by a popsicle stick that was so small that made it look like they were holding hands."aw man this is gonna be bad"he said**

**yuffie looking perkier than ever replied"hey cmon is it really that bad to be holding hands with a girl like me?"**

**"no but i just don't like to be seen in public having my hand look like its holding a girls 1 for forever"**

**"hehehehe then your lucky because i know the thing to get it off it's water but we have to get to class its math my favorite subject"yuffie said pulling riku into math**

**"well i guess it couldnt be too bad math is my favorite subject too"riku murmured**

**just as they got in the whole class stared at them holding hands.they took a seat next to eachother then they just noticed that their hands that they usually wrote with were glued together at the same time they looked at eachother then their hands then they both said"oh shit"**

**Well writing with their other arms was hard but they taught eachother how to maneuver them.math had just ended and yuffie somehow persuaded riku to use the girls washroom and not the boys to wash the glue off.Then they headed to the dreaded room the detention room. when they walked in they noticed that sephiorth the detention instructor was sleeping."hehehehe hey riku you wanna bust out?"**

**"um yuffie the door is locked how can we get out?"**

**Riku thought yuffie was crazy until she pointed to the air vent."oh no yuffie im not going through that air vent"**

**"cmon riku don't you wanna have some fun"**

**"ok fine yuffie but only because I wanna get out of here"**

**Yuffie opened the airvent and riku and yuffie crawled through.just then yuffie stopped so riku banged into her"hey yuffie what was that for?"**

**"hey riku thats the principal office right?"**

**"no yuffie this is the last straw i'm not going down there"**

**"looks like i'm going myself then"**

**"ok fine yuffie i'm pretty curious too i'll come"**

**As they entered the principal office they did some snooping in the confidential student records.It looked like yuffie was a A- student while riku was also a A- student."So yuffie and riku you think you can just waltz in here and look at your student records eh?"a sound said behind them.**

**"um yes?"**

**"NO!"cid screamed**

**"Just for that your gonna have detention until 6"**

**"aw man"**

**As yuffie and riku went to the real detention cell which resembled a medieval dungeon."well yuffie looks like you got us into another wonderful mess"**

**"oh cmon riku I was just trying to have some fun"**

**"yuffie you've said that everytime you get me into trouble"**

**"Well it's because I stick with the point"**

**"well atleast i'm stuck down here with you and not some wierd hobo."**

**"riku is that supposed to be a insault or a compliment"**

**"hehehe both"**

**"well then thank you and it's not funny"**

**"Well now what?"**

**"I guess we wait"**

**Yuffie and riku had just been released when yuffie hugged riku"I'm so happy we got outta there aren't you?"**

**"ya same here"**

**While they were walking down the hallway together yuffie had asked"hey riku do you like anyone at school?"**

**"Not now but maybe in the near future"**

**riku had just walked home checking his calender well he said to himself tommorow we got leons party the next day me and yuffie will have to work on our science project and as he checked the fourth day he realized that it was the valentines day dance he backed into the wall thinking about who he was going to take then he realized it YUFFIE! **


End file.
